Amère Victoire
by Bony
Summary: Une petite scène à la fin de "The tears of Uther"- 3x02. Gaius apprend un peu ce qui c'est passé la nuit où Merlin a disparu.


**Disclaimer **: Merlin et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic dans l'univers de la série de la BBC. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>ɱɛʀɭɩɳ<p>

**Amère Victoire**

« …Cependant, il nous faut remercier celle qui a déjoué ses plans. Celle qui, par sa seule action, a changé le cours de la bataille. Dame Morgane. »

La foule applaudit avec respect la jeune femme. Merlin échangea un coup d'oeil surpris avec Gaius. Il n'écouta pas le reste du discours du roi. Entendre Uther invectiver contre la magie n'avait rien de bien nouveau. Il était incapable de quitter Morgane des yeux et elle le narguait en soutenant son regard.

Merlin ferma les yeux et les poings. Il sentait monter en lui une colère sourde. Il pouvait supporter qu'Athur endosse ses exploits. Après tout il devait se forger une légende et montrer au peuple qu'il était digne de le diriger. Et puis Arthur s'attribuait des victoires par ignorance et la complaisance de Merlin. Mais là, c'était juste... Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la foudroyer sur place, en plein milieu de la salle du trône et de la cour. Tant pis pour les conséquences !

« Merlin ? »

Gaius posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Il avait vu son apprenti se raidir à l'annonce d'Uther et même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il devinait parfaitement ce que Merlin devait ressentir.

« Viens ! » lui ordonna-t-il. Ce n'était pas la peine de donner à Morgane ce qu'elle voulait le plus, un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement du jeune homme.

Merlin rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'une bonne partie des chevaliers avait déjà quitté la salle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la sorcière. Le roi continuait à la féliciter et buvait avidement ses perfides paroles. Arthur légèrement en retrait observait la scène, heureux d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Morgane répondit à Merlin par un sourire qui pouvait passer pour amicale pour toute personne ignorante. Mais lui savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien. Soudain, il regretta que le poison ne l'ait pas tuée. Cela aurait dévasté Arthur et son père, mais moins que lorsqu'ils comprendront l'ampleur de sa trahison. Et brusquement il se rappela la raison première de sa venue, mais Gaius l'entraînait déjà dans les couloirs du château.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Où était passé la Morgane qu'il avait rencontré lors de son arrivée à Camelot ? La jeune fille à la fois forte et fragile, capable de se jeter dans les batailles qui lui paraissaient justes ? Uther avait-il raison ? La magie corrompait tout ? Non ! Merlin refusait de croire cela. La magie n'était que ce que l'on en faisait. Morgane, par peur et par haine se servait de ses pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Elle n'était qu'une simple sorcière effrayée par un pouvoir qu'elle en maîtrisait pas, sans personne à qui se confier. Quelque part il l'a comprenait, il avait pitié d'elle… et il se sentait coupable. S'il avait été moins lâche, s'il lui avait révélé sa magie, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Plus facile. Ou moins confuse.

« Un jour tout cela te sera rendu » murmura Gaius.

Il serait récompensé pour tous ses sacrifices, mais à quel prix ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir encore mentir ? Sacrifier des amis pour une prophétie à laquelle il n'était pas si sûr de croire ?

« Cela n'a pas d'importance » éluda Merlin d'un ton las.

Le manque de sommeil, sa rencontre avec les Serkets, l'adrénaline du combat se rappelaient douloureusement à lui. A présent tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'écrouler sur son lit et dormir. Dormir pour oublier la traîtrise de Morgane, l'avenir encore trop incertain d'Arthur et Camelot, son destin qui lui semblait soudain bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules.

« Merlin ! » les interrompit soudain une voix autoritaire.

L'enchanteur soupira avant de se retourner pour dévisager son maître. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir quelques minutes de repos ? Il n'en avait pas assez fait ? Assez supporté ?

« Tu n'as pas fini de ranger ma chambre. Et je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Sans oublier que mon armure... »

Gaius le coupa d'un respectueux mais ferme 'mon seigneur' qui laissa Arthur un peu décontenancé et permit au médecin de s'expliquer.

« J'ai encore besoin de Merlin. Nous avons de nombreux blessés et nous ne serons pas trop de deux. »

« Oui, bien sûr » reconnut le prince. Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, ce qui le rendait parfois arrogant, mais Camelot était sa priorité.

« Mais une fois finie ! » il pointa son index droit sous le nez de son serviteur.

Merlin acquiesça silencieusement à la surprise d'Arthur, habitué à plus de répondant de la part de son valet. Mais Gaius ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir et reprit sa marche en direction de leur logement, suivi docilement par son neveu.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire, Merlin n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur un banc. Il croisa les bras sur la table devant lui et y posa sa tête. Il entendait Gaius s'agiter autour de lui. Il y avait encore tellement à faire mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il fut tiré de son demi sommeil par son mentor qui déposa devant lui un bol fumant.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »

Le jeune homme hésita. Gaius ne savait pas si c'était du au fait qu'il ne savait plus ou s'il essayait de trouver la réponse la plus appropriée.

« Je crois que c'était après qu'on ait soigné Uther » finit-il par avouer. « Et peut-être quelques rations ? » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le visage sévère de Gaius, mais tous deux savaient que les portions de nourriture imposées pour faire face au siège étaient loin d'être suffisantes.

Merlin avala avec avidité le contenu de son bol. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir aussi faim. Gaius s'installa face à lui pour l'observer. Il ne savait pas tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour sauver Camelot, mais il imaginait sans mal qu'il avait du mettre sa vie en jeu, encore une fois.

« Et dormi ? »

« Hum... »

« Merlin ? »

« J'ai dormi plusieurs heures... après que le Dragon m'ait un peu soigné » proposa-t-il sans oser lever les yeux de sa soupe.

« Un peu soigné ? » Gaius n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

« Pas grand chose... une piqûre de serket. »

« Un serket t'a piqué ! »

« Mais Kilgharrah m'a soigné ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dit et cela ne me rassure pas. »

Merlin prit un air innocent.

« Merlin » soupira Gaius. Il était peut-être destiné à être un grand sorcier, en attendant, il était incapable de prendre soin de lui.

« Je vais bien Gaius... je vous le promets » tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

« Me permets-tu de douter encore de tes talents de médecin ? »

Merlin s'exécuta lorsqu'il lui demanda de retirer sa chemise. Gaius le regardait avec cet air de 'toi mon garçon, tu ne peux pas me désobéir'. Le vieux physicien ne dit rien en voyant les bleus qui barraient la poitrine et le dos de son protégé. Ils étaient suffisamment parlant pour comprendre que le magicien avait du être fortement attaché. Il inspecta longuement la plaie, y étala une crème et fit signe à Merlin qu'il pouvait se rhabiller. Puis il fouilla dans ses fioles avant d'en présenter une au jeune homme.

« La vieille magie est puissante, mais je serais plus rassuré si tu prenais cette potion. »

« Qu'est que c'est ? »

« Juste un remontant. »

Merlin étudia le liquide d'un vert très clair d'un œil septique, mais sous le regard insistant de Gaius, l'avala d'une traite en grimaçant.

« Avec ça, tu devrais mieux dormir » affirma, content de lui, le médecin.

« Mais... » commença Merlin, qui se sentit trahi.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas bu si je t'avais dit ce que c'était. »

« Mais les blessés... »

« Gwen est parfaitement capable de m'aider. »

« Mais si Arthur… »

« Avec tout ce qu'il doit faire, il ne remarquera pas ton absence pendant quelques heures. »

« Mais… » tenta une quatrième fois Merlin alors qu'il sentait déjà les premiers effets du somnifère.

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu en as suffisamment fait pour nous tous ces derniers jours. Tu as le droit de te reposer un peu. »

Et d'un geste assuré, Gaius aida le sorcier à se lever et à marcher jusque dans sa chambre. Il ne quitta pas le pas de la porte tant que Merlin ne fut pas couché et endormi, ce qui ne lui demanda pas beaucoup de temps. Et ce fut avec certain soulagement que Gaius quitta son laboratoire pour l'infirmerie. Oh, il savait bien que ce moment de calme ne serait que de courte durée. Morgane était revenue, elle avait infiltré Camelot sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, et tout cela n'allait rendre la tache de Merlin que plus difficile. Tout ce que Gaius pouvait espérer, c'était qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans trop de dommages.


End file.
